1. Field of the Invention
This patent relates to a frame. More particularly, this patent relates to a picture frame bearing a personalized message or other indicia.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pictures mounted in picture frames are a common sight in homes and offices. The pictures and frames usually do not identify the persons or places in the picture or the date the picture was taken, or the occasion commemorated. Over time people can forget these details and wish they could recall them, or at least provided a means of remembering them.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a picture frame that identifies the persons or places in the picture, the date the picture was taken, or the occasion commemorated.
Another object of the invention is to provide a frame for a photograph or the like that bears indicia personalizing the frame.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a frame bearing a personalized message that can be changed as desired.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.